A Love Like No Other
by Jo Wilson
Summary: John had spent the last nine months preparing for this...why was it it only started to bother him now?


A Love Like No Other by Jo Wilson

A Love Like No Other by Jo Wilson.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Stargate, MGM or any of its affiliates. No disrespect is intended to anyone…John and Elizabeth just wanted to come and play with me for a little while…Mum, what do you mean I have to give them back?

I own the characters Isaac and Claire. This is my first attempt at Shweir fan fiction so I apologise if it's not quite up to the standards of others. I'm fairly new to the ship itself as well so once more apologies.

This is set in an alternate reality where Carson never died, Elizabeth didn't go off gallivanting with the Replicators and I'm up to all sorts of mischief on Atlantis.

Just kidding.

Written in memory of my Nan who sadly passed away recently hence why it's quite angsty. Her name was Claire too.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was stood on the balcony of his quarters, thinking quietly when the woman who had been sleeping peacefully in his bed came and wrapped her arms around him.

He squeezed her arm gently and said "Hey. What are you doing up?"

She snuggled into him and said, "I felt you get up. Are you okay?"

He nodded and turned her in his arms so they were over looking the ocean. They stood there for a little while when he said "Are you happy?"

The woman in his arms turned around and looked at him "Of course I'm happy John…why wouldn't I be?"

He shook his head and said "Never mind. I'm just being stupid"

"No John. What's wrong? You've never asked me that before..."

He walked into their quarters and sat on the bed, head in his hands when the tiny form lying in the crib beside him began to stir.

John looked up as his newborn son Isaac began to kick furiously at his covers as his wife came back in from the balcony.

She took the tiny boy out of the crib and sat beside him on the bed, one arm holding their son and one arm around him when she spoke.

"John. I have no idea what's got you thinking I'm not happy but I am. I have you. I have Isaac. I have incredible friends…an incredible life but nothing makes me happier than just spending time with you and our son…"

That's when she saw John looking over at the small, pink wooden box sat on top of their chest of drawers and she realised what was wrong.

"John, what happened to Claire wasn't your fault. We had five wonderful weeks with her…weeks I will never forget but please, you have to trust me when I say it wasn't your fault. There was no way we could have prevented what happened. We did everything by the book…it wasn't your fault"

He sighed and said "I know but…" "Nothing's going to happen to Isaac. You heard Carson, he's as fit as a fiddle" "So was Claire…I'm just so scared of screwing this up Elizabeth"

His wife fixed him with a deadly look "John. You are not going to screw this up. Isaac adores you, I adore you…Claire adores you" "She's not here…" "Yes she is. Just because we can't see her doesn't mean she's not here"

This did little to console him and he once more returned to stand on the balcony, staring out as far as he could see.

Elizabeth came to stand beside him, their son safely against her breast cocooned in his blanket and she spoke once more.

"The first night we bought him home I thought exactly the same thing you are now. The first time I heard him wake up crying in here was like music to my ears but when he wouldn't settle I came out here and I told him about Claire. I told him how I was sure she'd be looking out for him from wherever she was and that she loved him very much and do you know what he did?"

He shook his head as he leaned over the balcony "He stopped crying, held onto my hand and just looked up at me until I saw his eyes close and him fall asleep and I knew we'd be okay"

He looked at her questioningly when his son stirred and reached for him.

As he took the small boy and looked into his light blue eyes he finally realised she was right.

They'd be okay.


End file.
